


Of Gods and Men

by Ten_of_Swords



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mythstuck, canon ships only, idk - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_of_Swords/pseuds/Ten_of_Swords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where the Trolls complete the game and become Gods of their universe, eight kids must live up to their meant to be tittles and overthrow the tyranous Gods.<br/>Or is there something else brewing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Introductions and Theives

MYTH  
Tick.  
Dave walked up the steps to the temple of the Seer, lying in his head.  
Or rather, practicing lying.  
He had not prayed to her for the injustice done against the Prince to be settled and was ready to give the priest a story of excuse.  
Tock.  
He walked into the Temple with the other men.  
Tick.  
He sat down on a bench.  
Tock.  
He prepared himself for prayer.  
Tick.  
The priest came in.  
Tock.  
The priest began to talk.  
Ti-  
The priest stopped talking.

Dave looked up.

He saw the priest, stopped in mid-sentence.

He looked around the room to see that everyone else was stopped also.  
There was silence. In his own head and around him.

Then inspiration.  
He ran out the door of the temple and down the multi-colored steps.  
He ran across the dirt road and ducked between a crack between two buildings.  
He peaked through the crack.  
Everything was frozen.

He sunk to the ground.

He thought.  
-ck  
He heard the noise loud and clear in his head. Then the noises of life sounded around him.  
Tock.  
He heard the noise in his head again.  
Tick.  
He had done it.  
Tock.  
He had avoided the wrath of the Gods.  
Tick.  
The Maid had taken pity on him. No,  
Tock.  
He himself, Dave, a not yet knight, lower than all before him, had stopped time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He ran back to the castle, making sure not to be seen. He was almost at his room when he heard a voice from behind.  
"And what is a knight doing away from the prayer session?"  
Dave turned around to see a blonde girl who looked about his age. She was adorned in yellow and orange robes.  
"Um... I got excused. I'm not feeling well."  
"The chances of that story working on the prince is exceptionally slim, Dave."  
"How do you know who I am?" Dave asked warily.  
The girl chuckled. "How rude of me. I'm Rose Lalonde. The heir has requested an audience with you. I was going to wait for you here, but it seems I've caught you in an illegal act. I'm going to have to report this to the prince."  
Dave's eyes widened under his shades, but his mouth remained a straight line. "So?"  
"So, you might be kicked out of training."  
"Why would you do that to me?"  
Rose smiled, tipping her head down and letting her eyes be covered by her hood. "Because," she turned and began walking away. "It is inevitable for your future."  
Dave snarled and unsheathed his sword. "I won't let you do that."  
"Yes you will," she said, pausing in the hall. "Because I know your secret." She took one last knowing glance at the knight before disappearing beyond the corridor.   
Dave cursed under his breath but did not go after the orange clad Seer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Prince of the Land ducked to avoid the blade headed at his head. The cold metal brushed his hair aside, a lock falling to the ground. He looked at the piece on the ground and gritted his teeth. He leaped towards the albino foe, swinging his sword to be met with the clang of metal; the Bard had blocked. In return the red eyed Bard swung with ease at the orange eyed Prince. The Prince began blocking each hit. He sidestepped a slice at his shoulder, setting the rhythm of the steps of the Bard off a beat. The prince sensed his foes' disadvantage and swung at the albino. The said albino's eyes widened and quickly gathered his wits to block. The prince switched to offensive. A series of quick slashes and jabs followed. The Bard ducked a swipe at his head and kicked at the Prince's feet. He flipped backward and gave a taunting smile. With inhuman speed, the Prince ran forward disarmed his target and tackled him. The Bard was skinnier and weaker and therefore on the bottom of the two, but kicked the blonde's gut, escaping his grip and making a desperate dash for his weapon. He picked the sword up. Being faster than the other, he had made it to the spot first; the prince was not lacking in speed, however. The prince kicked him in the back and when the Bard rolled over, he found the tip of a sword to his neck. The two were bleeding and bruised sweating and panting, yet keeping straight faces.  
"Good work." praised the man with the sword to his neck.  
"Back at you." He put out his hand and helped the man off the floor.  
"That was a good disarming move. Could you teach me, your highness?" The Bard said.  
"I know you're being sarcastic, Hal." The prince said.  
"Irony, Dirk." Hal retorted.  
"We both know that's bullshit. You're just being a douche." Dirk said, brushing off his pants.  
"I'm just better than you at fighting. Admit it."  
"You gonna put your sword where your mouth is?"  
Before the two could start fighting again, a Page ran into the room.  
"Sir, and, erm, sir, there is a lady here to see you."  
"We'll continue this later," Dirk said, which was greeted by a smirk by Hal. The prince turned to the page. "Let her in."  
The Page ran back out again. The yellow clad Seer of Light came into the throne room; Hal passed her as she waltzed in.  
"Good luck," the Bard whispered. "He's in a grandeur mood."  
"Luck is my specialty." Rose bit back. She walked up to the stairs before the throne. "My Prince." she kneeled before her Prince's throne.  
Dirk sat down in the throne. "You may stand. What was so urgent that you interrupt me, Seer?"  
"There is a knight who has skipped prayer." Dirk raised an eyebrow. Rose assumed it was a signal to keep going. "His name is Dave. I caught him away from the temple during prayer today. He had just arrived at his home when I found him. I suggest you condemn him. Chances are high that it would benefit the kingdom."  
"What is his last name?"  
"Sir-"  
"I asked you a simple question. What is his last name?"  
 "Sir, he is an orphan. He does not have a last name. He brought himself up after Noir killed his Brother-"  
"Enough. Bring him to see me."  
"Sir-"  
"You heard me. What is your name?"  
"Rose Lalonde." Rose had a subtle glare in her eyes.  
"Oh? Lalonde, is it? Related to the Rogue?"  
"I've never met her. I haven't any contact. But yes," the glare became more defined, "I am related to her."  
"Good. Then you are to be trusted." Dirk's face remained straight and emotionless.   
Rose was confused, the Rogue was a public enemy, but she didn't show it on her face. "I will bring Dave to you. Is he to be incarcerated?"  
"That is for me to decide. You are dismissed. Until later Ms. Lalonde."  
Rose swiftly curtsied and turned, quickly leaving the throne room. The boy could be anywhere. She smile. A challenge it is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Step. Step. Step.  
The sound of the footsteps on wood. The girl silently cursed herself under her breath. An abandoned house? Too cliché! She knew they would find her. But no. She had to wait for that shipment of food. Well, to be fair, she was hungry. It was winter.   
The girl put up her blue hood and held her breath.   
Three knights walked into the room.   
"Check all of the rooms," the head guard boomed. He wanted her to know he was here.   
She walked up behind one of the newer guards and whispered, "Sorry, hun." There was a moment of confusion, then he was on the floor.  She pulled out a gun and hit the other two guards on the back of the head.  
The head guard turned to face her. "Who goes there?" He drew a sword and charged, getting it stuck in the wall.   
His last sight was a blonde girl in blue cotton appearing behind him, then a bullet to the knee.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hal walked through the castle, bandaging a particularly nasty wound to his hand. He ran a hand through his hair and slid down to sit on the floor of the castle. He heard a soft thump on the floor but ignored it. Probably that clumsy Page again. You couldn't see what your brother saw in him. Sure, he was a good shot, but that doesn't make him a good knight. He then heard a muffled screech. He quickly got to his feet, drawing his sword. He walked into the next room to see a strange creature holding a maid. The intruder was grey skinned, had a trident attached to her back, long black braids, and horns.  
Keeping his demeanor straight he challenged her, "Who are you?"  
"Buoy, I suggest you keep the questions comin from me." She smiled and put the trident to the throat of the Maid. "I wanna sea your Prince. Or she nets it."  
"Sir, Hal, ple-" the captive tried.  
"SHUT UP gull."   
"Who are you?" The bard restated sternly.  
"How rude a me. I'm the theif a life. You can refer to me as that."  
"How about a name?"  
"Meenah. Her Imperial Condescension. I'm your God. Take me to your Prince.


	2. Of Runners and Phenomeenah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tracks our red knight and there's another small fight!

AS IS

Dave knew what was imminent.  He would first have his knighthood taken, then thrown in prison, then, if he was deemed reformed, be let back onto the streets. Alone. With no family. No income. Nothing. If only he could turn back time...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose walked down the hall where she had found the knight before. She tried his door. Locked.  
Well, there are other ways in.  
She looked both ways to make sure the hall was clear. She closed her eyes and listened; no footsteps. She took out a small black wand and pointed it at the door.  
It wasn't quiet the sound the lock made.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dave jumped a little when he heard the noise. Well, not shit  sherlock. Of course locking your room would  do you any good. They would never check in there.  
He ran to the window. Well. Er, that is certainly a long way down. He stood up on his bed grabbed the rafts on the ceiling and hauled himself up. He looked down to see the girl who had found him returning. Half of him wanted to draw his sword but the less animalistic side saw the common sense and stayed hidden. He began praying to anyone under his breath. Any god out there. Anyone. He wished and hoped. If only he could do what he did earlier...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She checked the room, looking under the bed, in the closet, out the window. He shifted a little as she stood unde where she was. Hearing the noise her head turned up to see-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're lying. There is no thief of life," Hal said uncomfortably.   
"Aright. I'ma make this R-----EEL simple. You bay not consider me a cod, but I can still off this gill and you if you don't take me to yo Prince, ima krill her, then you and find him myshellf." Meenah smiled a toothy smile, digging the trident into the dark haired Maid's throat.  
"No. You won't find him and you won't kill her. You're going to fight me."   
"Don't be foolfish." Before Hal could challenge the statement, the Maid dropped to the floor, three bloody holes in her neck. The Maid began coughing blood and breathing heavily.  
"I warned you," Meenah said with an eery smile.  
"And I warned you." Keeping a straight face, her charged the grey skinned finned girl aiming for her neck. She blocked the shot with her trident and kneed him in the crotch. Clearly in pain, Hal sliced again and once again she blocked. She swung the trident around to hit him in the head but the Bard ducked and sliced her leg. Once he saw the fushia blood coming out, he looked up in confusion. A bad move on the albino's part as the intruder kicked him down and pulled down her hood, revealing milky white eyes. She held her trident right above him, pulling back to strike.   
No one had notice the strange phenomena behind them. Woundless, the Maid stood up, grabbed a serving spoon from the fallen tray and hit Meenah on the back of the head. Her knees buckled and the Bard rolled out of the way. He looked up to see the Maid's brown cloak covered in blood and the Maid heavily panting, holding a large metal spoon. She was hyperventilating, and tears began falling down her face.  
"How-?" Hal said as he got on his feet.  
"I don't know!" The girl said and fell to her knees, bawling.   
Hal came around to her side, kneeling and putting an arm around her. "What's your name?"  
"J-Jane Crocker," She managed to get out in between choked sobs.  
"I owe a great favor, Jane. Do you know what happened?"  
"N-no. I re-remember falling and then seeing a-a-another grey skinned creature and I thought I-I was- was-" she broke down sobbing again.  
Hal looked up, thinking for a moment; he wasn't very good at comforting people. "Hey, hey. It's okay. You're alive now. Would you like to help me bring this foul thing to the Prince?"   
"Y-yes, sir." She got up, not even bothering to wipe away her tears as she grabbed the horned creature by the waist and hoisted it over her shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing. Rose Lalonde saw nothing. How odd. She thought. Must have been a rodent. She walked out of the Knight's room.  
Speaking of the Knight, our Hero Who Stopped Time had done the feat again with a lot of prayer. He ran through the courtyard, dodging vendors and marketgoers as he made his way to the end of the town. He turned  into an alley at the end of the town then scanned the street for his pursuer. When he saw the flash if an orange cloak, he hoisted himself onto the roof of the hut. He carefully placed his footing so that he  
a. wouldn't fall through the roof  
b. wouldn't disturb the blonde searching the alley below  
He made his way quickly and silently to the other edge of the roof. He checked the area below where he was and jumped off the roof. He ran to the edge of the town, making his way into the wood-  
 _BUMP_  
Dave was terrified to see the flash of blonde hair before him as he became unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! did rose catch dave? will i ever update regularly? what am i doing with my life? find out next time!

**Author's Note:**

> i might add pictures later
> 
> so. whos excited for rose traking dave?


End file.
